Take Me AwayEspañol
by princess-calamity
Summary: 1er fic en Español.Sonfic con la canción Take Me Away: Alguien está siendo doblegado por sus sentimientos... ¿Cuál será el verdadero precio de los sentimientos?


Antes que nada, este es mi primer song-fic, asi que la crítica constructiva podría matar, o fortalecer ; )

**Disclaimer:**

Take me away Lyrics(c) Avril Lavigne

John Preston, Libria, Mary O'brien and dialogs (c) Quienquiera que los haya creado menos yo UU

* * *

**Take me Away**

I cannot find a way to describe it

No, ya no podía aguantarlo más. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al dolor, a la angustia, al abatimiento. Ni le podia causar ningún placer la melancholia.

Todavía se preguntaba si había estado bien terminar con todo aquello. Había veces que casi se arrepentía de haberla conocido.

Le hubiera gustado no sentir.

O sentir que la nada lo llenara.

Que volviera a ser como antes.

It's there inside; all I do is hide

Pero nadie tenía que saber lo que sentía. Era mejor así.

Si alguien llegara a saberlo, toda su reputación caería.

Esa era la excusa que se daba a si mismo. Pero en su interior sabía que no era así. Nadie le iba a reprochar el tener sentimientos, a él, justo a él, quien prácticamente le había devuelto la libertad a los corazones oprimidos.

I wish that it would just go away

Que no hubiera más sentimientos en su adolorido corazón, no más pensamientos en su confundida cabeza.

Quizá que ella nunca hubiese existido.

Tal vez que el mismo no hubiese nacido. No ahí, por lo menos. No para acabar en su lecho de dolor y angustia.

What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara? Quizá sería mejor escapar del mundo…

¿Habría alguien en la historia soportado tanto dolor?

No. Estaba seguro que nadie había sentido cuchilladas tan envenenadas por el tiempo como las que ahora atravesaban su corazón.

All the pain I thought I knew

Era más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar.

Se desplomó, secamente en una silla.

Frente a él tenía lo que podía acabar con todo.

Y aún así no podía acabarlo.

All my thoughts lead back to you

Y ella volvía una y otra vez a su pensamiento. Sus hermosos ojos. Sus labios de rosa que nunca pudo probar.

Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head

Había sido como perderla dos veces. Primero su esposa, luego ella.

Palabras que nunca había dicho. Cosas como "Te amo" o "no me dejes"

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

Estaba muriendo lentamente por aquello por lo que había luchado.

Nadie le había dicho que dolía tanto sentir.

Era algo que lo lapidaba, lo doblegaba, lo torturaba… ¡Si tan solo lo matara de una vez!¡Si terminara todo de una buena vez!

Pero el amor toma todo con delicadeza: cada tortura, cada sentimiento amargo era labrado con tal delicadeza que no mataba, solo descuartiza con la habilidad de un verdugo.

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around it

Estaba solo. Solo en un nuevo laberinto, que no llevaba a ningún lugar.

¿Cómo iba a terminar todo eso?

Apoyó su cara entre sus manos y rompió a llorar mientras dejaba que los recuerdos invadieran su mente. Que los complicados lazos de la memoria consumieran cada una de sus células.

My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you

Que cruel había sido él, aún cuando había tenido algún sentimiento.

If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

-Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué vives?

-Vivo para asegurar la continuidad de esta sociedad, para servir a Libria.

-Es un círculo. Existes para continuar tu existencia ¿cuál es el punto?

-¿Cuál es el punto de **tu** existencia?

-¡Sentir! Tú nunca lo has hecho y por eso nunca podrás saber como se siente. Pero es tan necesario como respirar. Y sin eso, sin amor, sin tristeza, respirar es como un reloj... tic-tac...tic-tac...

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)

Y esl tic-tac del reloj se mezclaba otra vez con sus sentimientos, haciéndolo insoportable.

I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)

Era demasiado. Miró de soslayo el estilete.

Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

¿Y si todo terminara con ese trozo de metal?

Sería un final muy romántico... como el de tantos libros...

All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you

Sintió el frío acero en la palma de su mano, y el reflejo azulado le hizo recordar aquellos ojos que aún amaba.

Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head

A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que el fuera a hacer algo así. Tomó con más seguridad el objeto de la muerte y con fuerza rasgó sus muñecas.

I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Sangre. No había más que carmesí sobre el escritorio. Su vista se nublaba y el sol empezaba a apagarse. Los cuadros que pendían de las paredes no tenían la fuerza mística de antaño.

Y a medida que la dama negra se le iba acercando, el arrepentimiento le hacía de espejo.

Dolor. Si era preferible morir, él tendría que haber elegido vivir.

Pero no era para él amar otra vez. La locura, al cegarlo, le borró su destino.

Take me away  
Take me away

Ya podía ver otra vez su cara.

Mientras este mundo se oscurecía le pareció oir una voz.

Take me away  
Take me away

-Te amo-susurró por primera y última vez.


End file.
